I Spy
by Gracejazzybee
Summary: Ever wondered why Joe Solomon knew that Cammie's necklace was the Gallagher family crest? Joe married a Gallagher and had a daughter named Scarlet which he left at the age of six. Now scarlet's on her own mission to take down the circle of Cavan and her dad is trying desperately to find her, but why? Summary sucks, I know, but there's a blurb inside, be nice xx
1. Midsummer

**BLURB: **Once upon a time I had a dad, he was always so loved up with my mum, they we're both spies and met over a mission when they were 18, and three years later they got married. They would tell me funny stories of their missions with all of my godparents as young adults. My mother gave up her life of spying when I came along to teach me their profession. It was always so perfect, that's why when dad left me at the age of 6 I was in shock, I never understood why he left me and mum, and I will NEVER forgive him for that. My name is Scarlet Blair Gallagher, I used mums surname name for obvious reasons. My dad is Joe Solomon and my mum is Isabella Diana Gallagher, yeah I have some messed up genes!

**Song: Finding something to do by Hellogoodbye**

We all collapsed in floods of laughter on one of the grassy banks that surrounded the second ever Gallagher house that still stands. My home. Like the school (Gallagher academy for spies in training or whatever) it looks a bit like a castle and has too many secret passages to name, luckily I have all the blueprints of every Gallagher house and It's secret passages in case I forget.

No Spy 101 until next month although I don't have much time to spend with my best friends in the entire world (corny, I know) before they go back to school because in America their school starts in august. We glanced at each other just to confirm how much we got soaked in our water fight. Its summer days like this that I always look forward to. A smile stretched across my face as the light airy wind moved stray strands of hair. The whole gang out in the sun for the last week of the summer holidays, trying to get just a smidge off tan in the brutal weathered English countryside. I turned to see the handsome Blake Buckingham returning my smile, as if reading my thoughts. Robbie, Ed and Noah stared at us, analysing are every move, which doesn't in the slightest surprise me seeing as we're training to be spies. Although I haven't even officially started year nine yet, I've almost completed the whole syllabus of my education as a spy at the age of 13, I'm already _way_ past what Gallagher girls can do at my age, they start training in year 7*cough amateurs cough*, I started at the age of three.

"Do you know It takes only 17 muscles to smile" Robbie started, not this_ again _I still remember when this Amazing revolution of knowledge (Sarcasm) first came out. Two certain people i.e. Robbie and Ed, used it to start a national campaign titled 'Stop Scarlet's pessimistic ways'. They somehow managed to get a billion views in a week; they probably had help from Noah, are tech genius.

"Yeah, and it takes like 43 muscles to frown" Ed finished, throwing a smile in my direction. Robbie and Ed are in fact non identical twins. Trust me when I say non identical. Robbie has vibrant red hair whereas Ed has ash blonde hair. They both have cute faces that any girl would swoon over and they have really nice personalities and are just a funny bunch. They live in America and always visit during holidays. They're also Blake's first cousins; I can definitely see the family has an obvious mischievous gene. Blake's the typical prince charming. Cool, calm, confident, funny and let's not forget hot. Noah however is always kind and concerned, he always plays attention to detail.

"Did you know that it takes zero muscles for me **_not_** to care?" I say whilst twirling my blonde hair. I got the blonde hair and green eyes from my dad or Joe as I call him. I also however call him _many_ other things in the privacy of my mind.

"Burn!" Blake smirked offering me a high five.

Ed glanced at his watch "Damn, we have 20 minutes to get to the airport, which takes like…" he paused mentally calculating the sum "2hours!" Typical unorganised boys! They all have to get back to America before the new term at Blackthorn starts. Blackthorn is the male equivalent to The Gallagher Academy. Like the Academy it's also a school for spies. My dad used to go there, he then taught there for a few years before apparently deciding to teach at the Gallagher Academy which is where my mum used to go, along with two of my godparents, Abby and Rachelle.

The gang all shot me sympathetic faces while they hug me goodbye. As Blake goes in to hug me he whispered "We could always start prep for operation Blackthorn girl, Scarlet" This is an idea they've had for months. They want to make me look like a boy and sneak me into Blackthorn. Pftt! Like I want to go into a school which has no respect for self-hygiene. Sadly I know what the twins uniform smell like after a school day

"Yeah Scar, It would be way funnier with you there." The twins chimed in; Noah smiled encouragingly and gave me thumbs up to help their sales pitch. "Hmm I wonder what my mum would say about that, don't you?" I said leading them out the front gate where their driver waited patiently for them to board.

Being the polite person I am (sarcasm) I wave them off before going across campus to find Lance, my golden Labrador. I've had Lance for years, before dad left, you can tell that by the name, I named him Lance because of a fairy tale I heard when I was a kid involving a certain sir Lancelot. I've trained him to perfection. He's the cutest thing ever and I love him to bits, he goes everywhere I go, always. Last year mum taught me how to smuggle him onto a plane and he came skiing with us. That. Shows. Dedication.

"Lance, here boy!" I yell, he runs at me full speed. I play a few games with him before I decide it's time for us to go in for movie night, a tradition with me and my mum. It was one of her many ways to make me recover when my dad left. Let's just say that when he left, for the first few months I acted like a socially awkward penguin.

**Song: Propane Nightmares by Pendulum**

As we approached the massive front door I got the sudden sensation that something's wrong, the door's slightly ajar. Lance and I creep inside. Some of the furniture's been tipped over and a sudden realisation hits me hard. The circle of Cavan's probably here for mums work. In her free time she works with the Gallagher academy teachers and the government to take down the Circle of Cavan, collecting information about their bases and operations. I gesture Lance to stay as I sneak silently into the living room.

I peeked out into the lounge and immediately spotted two figures dressed in black standing with my mum. One was restraining her while the other was standing behind her. "Scarlet, I love you. Run!" was the last words she managed to yell out just before the man standing behind her twisted her neck, breaking it like a twig. She flew motionlessly to the ground. A wave of horror overtook me. It felt like I wasn't in control of my own body because I hardly realised what I was doing. I ran at the man who had killed my mum shrieking some sort of army cry (Scream) and as he reached out to grab me I gripped his wrist and flipped him over me. He hit the floor hard giving me just enough time to grab the knife that I had built into my boot. He regained motion and jumped up to his feet running at me yet again, and right into my knife. He fell to the floor yet again; I grabbed the gun from his pocket and shot him 6 times in the chest. I then did the same with the other man. Not being satisfied until blood oozed out creating a pool of blood around them. I walked over to my mum's lifeless body, she looked so peaceful. My legs gave way and I collapsed next to her resting my head softly on her chest. Momentarily forgetting she was dead, and how alone I now was. I've never killed anyone, I wished I could forget what just happened, and suddenly, I did. _Almost_. My memory became hazy and clouded, the more I tried to remember it, the more it evaporated until it was a solid memory block.

Why was I holding a gun? I glanced at my stone cold mother and assumed that the circle agents had killed her, but who killed the circle agents? I sat there trying to remember but I couldn't. It was impossible. I couldn't think nor feel, I was completely numb.

The only thing that managed to get me moving was the fact that more circle agents would probably get called in and that I wanted to finish what my mum started, I want to make whoever called the hit on her suffer, I wanted them dead.

We had always had an escape plan encase something like this happened. I ran upstairs and grabbed a few essential things; mine and my mother's jewellery box, practically all of my clothes, fake ID's with some disguises to match, a tranquiliser gun and the circle agents gun, my laptop, £500 in cash, A few hand and smoke bombs, food for both human and dog, the blueprints and my mother's file on the circle and put them all into a huge black duffle bag. I sprinted down the main staircase which would have usually got me told off and grabbed Lance on the way. We ran to the library. Just as I got inside I heard the main door burst open "Find the girl" someone shouted, either the circle or the police, both of which I really didn't want to see. Without hesitation I ran over to a bookcase and slid one of the old wooden panels open, underneath it was a secret hand scanner. I pressed my palm against it and the bookshelf slid open revealing a tunnel system lit by long rows of lights drowning me in a Florissant gloom. I stepped in and closed the bookshelf just as one of the circle agents came busting in. I don't know whether he saw me or not but it didn't matter, I was safe, for now.

**Song: Mowgli's Road by Marina and the diamonds**

The tunnels led off to different places: A shopping centre, both airports, Gatwick and Heathrow. There was even a rumour that they could lead you under the sea to France like the euro star. I hopped into one of the many 4 seated golf buggies parked down here. I loaded the duffle onto the back two seats and Lance jumped onto the passenger seat next to me. I still remember the crash course my mother gave me in driving down here when I was ten. We set off towards the airport, I'd figure out where I wanted to go when we got closer, in the meantime I plugged in my iPod and tried not to think about my mum but to think about a game plan and who I needed to avoid.

**People I really need to avoid, a mental checklist by Scarlet Gallagher:** **Thecircle (obviously), the police (they would hand me to social services, or my dad), my dad (I hate him), My godparents (They still have contact with my dad as far as I know) Pretty much everyone, great, forever alone.**

Two hours later, approximately 1.45am we were half way there. We stopped for food and drink, there was also a toilet built into the tunnels every few miles. That was when I decided to look at my mum's files to find out where to book (Well, hack) a flight to.

I opened a page near the beginning; it was dated back to when I wasn't even a year old. It said simply **'I gave a napkin to Mathew containing all of inner circles names on it, I hope he succeeds**.' I recognised Mathew Morgan as one of my many godparents, he's sadly dead but my dad and mum used to talk of him fondly. However I still have a ton of Godparents alive such as Rachel Morgan, Abe and Grace Baxter and Abby Cameron, Some of the best spies on earth. You can see why I'm nervous that the whole army of godparents will find me, because when they want to find something, they do.

I read on in the same section of the file, this was written about a day or two ago.

**'Catherine Goode has the official list containing the inner circle. SHE MUST BE STOPPED! Ireland, PO134BI'**

I guess that's where I'm heading, Ireland. Of all the exotic, hot, fun places, she just _had_ to be in Ireland! The Gallagher Academy must know she has the list but because this is only a day or so old I doubt The Gallagher academy Know where to find her, I like to think of this as a blessing, the less people who know who I am lurking around Ireland, the better. I log onto my laptop and book a ticket (well, hack) making sure I go to Gatwick so that I avoid the gang, eat a sandwich and give Lance some dog food then we're off again.


	2. Shock horror

**Song: I like it like that by hot chelle Rae**

By the time we reached the entrance from the tunnels to the airport it was gone 4am. I walked up the grimy concrete steps to a small hatch in the celling, covered in spider webs, oil and dust. Oh. What. Joy. I reached out and lifted up the hatch and slid the tile across. I looked at my hands which were black and sticky with a few fuzzy grey patches from the dust getting stuck, Ah hell! How am I going to get this off! There is no way I'm wiping this on my leather jacket! I peer out. We seem to be underneath a cleaner's room and luckily theirs no one inside. I grab the duffle and Lance and I walk into the room. I spot a cleaning cloth "I'm saved!" I sang. Lance gave me a wordless expression as If to say 'you sad individual' I sigh as I wipe my mucky hands on it, grab £400, a mini smoke bomb, a brunette wig, some makeup products and a fake nose and tell Lance to stay. Whilst walking over to the door that leads from the cleaners' room to the airport, only to find that it's locked. "Why would someone want to lock a cleaner's closet? I mean really!" I mumble whilst fishing out the hair slide I keep under my hair encase of emergency's. "It's just _oh so_ _likely_ someone's going to come in here and make a bomb out of" I glance back at the cleaning products whilst picking the lock "Febreeze." Giving it further thought I say "Actually, I could make a kick ass bomb out of that!" I hear the satisfying sound of the lock clicking and quickly run back to the Febreeze and chuck it on top of my duffle before heading out.

First stop, the bathroom. I may be a spy, however I'm not super girl, there is no way whatsoever I can apply makeup, a wig and a fake nose without a mirror. NOT. . LIFETIME. But as soon as I step out I come face to face with a problem, many, many problems in fact. The first problem as I walk out into the luggage check in is the massive screen with my picture on it claiming that I'm missing and could possibly be dead. Problem number 2. To supplement the news broadcast there are posters everywhere. Problem number 3. They're even handing out flyers with my picture on offering a hefty reward for sightings. Problem number 4. I can spot at least 20 MI agents. MI5 is definitely here along with MI6 but what really surprises me is that MI9 (Undercover operations) is here. Check me out, miss popularity! I quickly decide that this is _not_ the time to gloat about how important Britain thinks I am, although the smug smile isn't leaving my face anytime soon.

To get to the bathroom I have to go round a corner and across a whole room, and if you know Gatwick then you obviously know that it's like a mile to get to the bathroom from where I am and it's almost impossible without being spotted by some of the highest trained agents in Britain. If it was crowded then I would have a fighting chance but seeing as its just gone 4am there are only a few people dotted around the airport. An MI5 agent already has eyes on me as if trying to work out where he's seen me, I have to move now. I try to hide my face with some of my hair to keep my identity hidden, I decide I want them to think I'm dead or that the circle's taken me for two simple reasons. 1. So that the world isn't looking for a perfectly intact teenage girl and 2. So that the MI agents are occupied with hunting down the _circle_ to find me. I spot someone approaching me and I know what I have to do. It doesn't, however make me hate my life any less. I run over to the poor lady and do what I have to do.

"Mama!" I yell wrapping my arm around her before I start blurting out in rapid Russian the wonderful things we've seen in England this holiday. I know the agent can understand me because his intense expression softened, just a smidge though, I still haven't completely convinced him. Possibly because of the lady's confused expression. "Mama? What's wrong, have you been taking your pills?" I say in Russian. I'm a terrible, terrible person but I can't help almost laughing, who said taking down the circle couldn't be fun? Especially as It's the holidays. I know all the gang would be in hysterics if they were here, so would mum. That should have caused at least a pang of emotion, but it didn't, I still felt numb when it came to her. The thought of mum quickly left my mind as we suddenly turned out of the agent's radar, and onto 19 other agents' radars. "Oh, you're not my mother, sorry" I do laugh at this although she still looks confused. My next prey is three male university students. I relax a little. Uni students take everything as a joke, especially male Uni students, which I will now prove.

I run up to them "Hi!" I say way too enthusiastically.

"Hey" They all chant back in the same tone all Uni students seem to possess

"Guess what! I'm apparently part of an undercover operation! How cool is that? I must be, like, really important!" I say putting on the excited child act. They all laugh like it's the funniest thing they've ever heard.

"Yeah that is cool" one of them says, the second one winks at me and the third offers me a high five.

"Well, I need to go to the ladies room, but I'll see you all later! Bye guys!"

"Bye" they all chant happily, playing right into my cover. As I walk off to the toilets I faintly hear one of them say "She seems like a nice kid, slightly deranged, but nice." The others seemed to nod in agreement. , Damn I love Uni students.

**Song: Primadona girl by Marina and the diamonds**

When I got to the bathroom I undid my jacket and took out the entire disguise. I was manic blur as I rushed around applying makeup and various bits of artificial body parts. In total it took me less than a minute to get on a wig, a fake nose and apply some makeup to make me look older. I also decided that I look pretty hot as a brunette however I prefer my blonde hair and if I was going to change it I would be more experimental. I tied the wig up into a ponytail and left my jacket undone, revealing my frilly pastel blue top in hope that the MI agents wouldn't pick up on it. There was nothing to be done about the shorts though.

The next thing on the agenda was to go shopping. To get to the shops I had to pass through the hand luggage and body scan section of the airport, which was easy as I didn't have any hand luggage or _visible_ weapons, thanks to the special lining in the pocket of my jacket. After going through the body scan I walked through the big arch into the shopping centre, making sure to brush past it close enough to stick the mini smoke bomb to the arch.

The first shop I went to was a suitcase shop. Colourful cases lined the shop in all different shapes and sizes "Ahhhhh!" I say momentarily mesmerised. The sales girl at the till glances up from her magazines and laughs.

"Can I help you hun?" She said smiling

"No, there are just so many colours!" I rave. She beams at me before returning to her gossip mag. I knew I had to find one that could fit in the overhead locker, BUT WHICH COLOUR? A cute purple suitcase with black spots caught my eye, it looks quite big but I was sure it could fit in the locker. I glance at the price and see its £250 which doesn't faze me in the slightest, if I run out of money I can always hack a bank account, heck I'd even enjoy it!

**Fun fact:** Along with explosives, hacking is one of my favourite hobbies, especially when there's money involved. However as a whole I prefer the thrill of the cove opps type stuff over the sciences.

I walk over to the counter and lift up the heavy suitcase. "That will be £250 please." She said kindly although I know she doubts I have the money. I can't help but feel satisfied at the surprised look on her face when I take out the big wad of cash and hand her over half of it.

With the leftover money I went and bought; a blanket, a bowl, a HUGE water bottle, A new wardrobe of clothes for winter and operations (a brown cardigan studded with rhinestones, a black tank top, a black jumper with a rhinestone studded neckline, a black long sleeved top, some denim skinny jeans, a trench styled coat, a grey beanie, a vibrant red beanie, a mustard coloured scarf and some tights.), some vitamin water and a few books to read.

**Song: Yeah yeah yeah by Bodyrox**

I ran back to the cleaner's room and transferred the entire contents of the duffle into the suitcase. "In" I said to Lance and he happily hopped into the now empty duffle. When I said I had trained him to perfection, I meant it. I picked up the suit case and the duffle; although it was heavy I was trained to carry heavy objects like this whilst running for 20 miles, _ah my childhood!_

When we reached the luggage and body scan section I press a button on my remote which activated the smoke bomb. In seconds the room was hidden in heavy layers of smoke making people choke, which I decided is better than them seeing me sneaking through weapons, and a dog.

I rush into the shopping section and run over to the entrance to my terminal. When I get to my gate they print off the ticket and I hop onto the plane. My seat was in business class because 'I mean business with the circle' (Bad joke, couldn't resist) and as I hacked the tickets I might as well treat myself. I initially checked and found that I was the only one in business class, so I had the whole section to myself. With the air hostesses distracted by greeting people at the doors I put the duffle under my seat and opened the bag fully. I took the water and poured it into the bowl I had bought earlier and gave it to Lance. I fished out my iPod and my mum's journal on the circle and read through it for the rest of the flight.

I decided to start at the beginning even though it wasn't in chronological order. The events that were linked were on the same page, even if they were years apart. That's why the information about the lists was on the same page. Most of the information was things that I knew or were not important anymore. Quite a lot of the entries were about upcoming meetings on a subject with one of my godparents. I often see my godparents; although I've never actually met the Baxter's or Rachel's daughter, they're a bit like parents to me in a way and they come down to help teach me a class sometimes. I haven't seen them for 2 weeks and Abby was scheduled to come down next month.

While flicking through, something that was written only a week ago suddenly caught my eye, and not in a good way.

'I have just discovered that the Circle of Cavan has a special school that trains children from the age of 13 to 18 to be Circle of Cavan operatives and assassins. If research is correct then the school is almost as old as The Gallagher Academy. It shows that it is only 50 years younger.'

My jaw literally drops, making me look like a complete fool. Sadly there isn't an address where the school is. The Gallagher Academy definitely doesn't know about this! Mum would have probably updated Abby when she came around in a month. All I knew was that I had to get into that school, if not for information, for pure curiosity.

I decide to stop reading when the seatbelt button turns off. I research the nearest hotel to the place Catharine's staying on my laptop and book two nights there. I decide to start reading one of the 5 books I brought for the rest of the flight and bought some coffee when the lady came down with the trolley in hope that it might wake me up more – it didn't.

**Hey everyone, please could you tell me if you like the soundtrack to go with it? and if you think its useful and whether you like the music or not? Also, tell me what songs you like too! xxxxx BIG shutout to my reviewer, luv ya!**


	3. The List Heist

**Ok guys, I have decided to let you choose the songs for this chapter, please, pretty please could you recommend songs?!**

**Song: ?**

As soon as we landed I got out of the airport as quickly as I possibly could and hopped on the next taxi to the hotel I was staying in. We got to the hotel around 7:30 am. The hotel was a cute little cottage in the countryside (middle of nowhere where a creepy stalker could kidnap you and no one would hear your screams.).Antiques lined the walls and there were long bay windows with cute cream coloured curtains. There was old furniture such as a big wooden table, comfy armchairs and cosy fireplaces everywhere. It was run by a cute elderly couple who insisted on me calling them by their first name, Dorothy and David. They asked me loads of questions about my trip and we all seemed to like each other more and more. They were easy to talk to and had a keen sense of humour, they didn't mind when I told them about how I brought my dog, in fact they loved lance. Dave called him Lance boy and Dorothy called him Lancley. When they showed me to my room I decided to catch up on sleep and slept until 11am with Lance at my feet.

**Song: ?**

I woke up with a start, not realising what time it was. I glanced at my watch. _Damn _11am. **What I should have done:** Gone to the airport and let the MI agents find me and lead me into safety and dropped this dangerous, justice crazed quest.

**What I did:** I got up, showered and put on a black tank and my new cardigan along with some navy jeans.

**The second thing I should have done**: Panic about how I'm going to break into a circle agent's safe house and grab her most prized and probably well protected item without being identified or taken hostage or being killed or tortured or a million other spine curling things involving a blindfold and a pair of scissors.

**What I did: **Calmlyhacked into Catherine Goode's home security using a program on my laptop, got all of the information possible on her house. Blueprints and guard rotations, which were complex as hell. I then made a plan. And finally a list of things I needed.

**'Said list' of things that I need: **A harness, a torch, possibly a memory stick, a video camera, a guardian angel and a pot of gold.

As for the pot of gold I hacked into a random bank account and 'borrowed' £1000 (The man was rich enough to take losing some money from his obvious offshore gambling account, and from looking at his spending history I could tell his_ wife_ would probably thank me if he knew what, or rather _whom_ else he was 'doing' with that money too) and so I moved it to my empty untraceable account, which meant I couldn't be tracked back to Ireland. Oh how I love playing karma!

I had no choice but to head out to the nearest shops to get the other items. To find the shops I decided to ask someone who knows the land the best. "Dorothy, I don't suppose you know where the nearest shops are?"

"Of course I do dear, what type of shops do you have in mind?" She dropped her knitting to tie her grey hair into a perfect bun before giving me her full attention.

Damn how do I phrase this without looking like a complete freak? "A camping shop and a computer shop."

She looked like she was wracking her brains, trying to remember something, her kind eyes tilted upward "Let me see, there's a town about an hour or so away with a camping shop called brown bear" Oh the irony, they named a camping shop after what could get you killed during a camping trip.

"Also there's a pc world, too big if you ask me, I always get lost there." She gives me further information about how to get there. She looks up at me from her chair where she's sat knitting and smiles "I hope that helped dear."

"It did, thank you Dorothy" I said feeling guilty that I couldn't chat to her for longer right now.

I used the last scraping of cash in my purse to catch a bus to the town centre, 45 minutes later I was there. It was a small square of shops and in the middle laid a wishing well and some benches. I went straight to the bank and took out '_my_' £1000 before going into the camping shop where I bought a Torch that I could tie around my head, a harness and a rope. I then proceeded to go into pc world and bought the biggest memory stick I could find, I got more dog food, decided that I needed a box of stretchy gloves, tanned tights and a black backpack for a randomly specific reason and bought coffee and a scone before walking back to the bus stop.

**Fun Fact:** Being stereotypically British here, scones are my _weakness._

**Song: ?**

I got the next bus back to the B&B hotel. When I got 'Home' I gave Lance his food and immediately started prep for the mission. I knew it was an hours run to get there and I wanted to get inside there at about 11pm but it would probably take a while to get into the house seeing as there was no easy way to get in. I decided to head off around 9pm. It was about 3:30 right now so I had a while to get ready. I cut the bottom off of my tights and cut a mouth piece and two holes for my eyes.

I wonder who named it the 'Circle of Cavan' it sounds like some kind of cheap circus. I don't go around calling myself the circle of Gallagher! Firstly because it's too obvious. Secondly, because I would sound like a twat. It would however be useful to make up an organisation, an _ancient_ organisation to blame all the jobs on and so they don't suspect it's me. Something that would scare both MI and the circle. I decided to call it interitum. Latin for destruction. It will be easier to sell it as ancient that way.

When I was sure I knew that the plan could work and that my gear was prepared I went down to talk to Dorothy and Daniel for a while. We joked around and I shared some off the hilarious things me and the gang had done in the past. "And ever since that…_ incident_ they want me to stay for like, _a term_ in blackthorn, dressed as a boy to help them pull it off!" They both went off into hysterics. "It's ridicules! I love them like brothers, but there is _no way_ that I'm doing _that_ _again_, especially not in a school with no respect for hygiene, or peeing sitting down!" They were laughing again. It reminded me off what my parents were like before _he_ left and what they could have been.

"Blake seems very special to you." Daniel said later on in the conversation, Dorothy smiled in agreement with him; they were obviously implying that there was more than friendship there.

"He is very special to me, they all are" I smile. They roll their eyes, telling me they know I knew what they were talking about.

"Why did you leave anyway?" Dorothy asked, kindly changing the topic.

I decided to go for the humour approach "Because I walked in on Blake and the gang reciting twilight… in musical form." I do a fake shudder and they laugh, I then feel guilty, they deserve as much of the truth as I can give them. "There was actually a family death and I decided I needed something to do." I said truthfully, they gave me a hug and I told them that I was okay. They then headed off to their part of the house. And I headed back to mine to change into black leggings and a black long-sleeve; I grabbed the backpack and headed out.

**Song: ?**

When I got there I hid in the bushes and peered out at the house. Immediately something caught me off guard, the house is mostly glass, and you can see through it. This means I need to be more careful not to be seen from the outside. Some of the lights inside were on, time to turn them off! I slid my tights onto my head and put on my gloves, I looked like a very retarded scientist. I got out my laptop and disabled all of the cameras and lights. This is my time frame, until the lights go back on. I ran up to the house, a guard spots me, he looks at me like I'm a faceless dark spirit (Oh… wait, That might have something to do with the tights over my head.) and before he can alert any of his colleagues I hit him in the pressure point behind his neck and he's out for the count. Damn that felt good! I scaled the walls up to the second floor which was easy enough and break in through the window. I find myself in a large room. Bookshelves line the walls and there's a huge computer desk, I'm in the study, exactly where I'm supposed to be, I smile to myself. I sneak over to the computer and plug in my memory stick, as it downloads the entire contents of the computer I scribble down a little note for the Circle, all it says is, 'we are interitum, and we're coming'. Written all in Latin to add that extra hint of creepiness. I quickly browsed the drawers. I fiercely yanked open the last drawer and find a Gallagher necklace.

In total there are 7 found including this one. Cameron Morgan (Rachelle and Mathews daughter, my god sister) has one, I have 5, now six, all different styles, I have a small silver one that has indented sapphires and diamonds in it which I wear everywhere under my clothes, it's about the size of a coin, I also now have my mother's 4 necklaces which are of all different shapes and sizes, although the design of the family crest is the same… except from this one.

This one is the Mc Henry (A family branch that's related to the Gallagher's) crest, which is odd because the necklaces also open special things in the Gallagher houses and there is no official Mc Henry house; I grabbed it anyway because I know there is a Mc Henry attending the Gallagher Academy because she ran away last year. I pulled out my memory stick and making sure I was silent, crossed the room and climbed into the air vent in the wall.

When I got to the room the list was being stored in I removed a panel form the vent and attached my rope and harness to it. I lowered myself down, I see the list, it's in a glass container, I'm sure there's no lasers or anything. I swung towards it, lift the glass container off it and grab it. In my victory I didn't notice the guard standing under me, staring at me, gun aimed.

I did not expect this; I expected all of the guards to be trying to sort out the power. "How's it hanging?" He decides to joke. He jokes in dangerous situations, a man after my own hart! He's pretty hot too, kind of reminds me of Daniel from revenge. Shame.

Yep, I'm gonna die. But then I realised the advantages of dangling aimlessly like a fairy. I wrapped my legs around his shoulders. "Catch me if you can!" I said sarcastically before unclipping my harness from the rope. My sudden weight causes him to fall and hit his head on the ground, hard.

**Fun fact:** I kick ass!

I grabbed the nearest chair and stood on it to remove the glass container. I grabbed the list and looked for an exit as mine was ruined when I unclipped the harness. The back up generators kicked in, the lights turned on, and the cameras. I don't have much time. My eyes spot a vent and I'm almost positive it leads to outside. I kick the security camera into a different direction before climbing in. Just as the guards ran in, this is gonna be good. I got out my video camera.

In walks Catherine. She looks pissed as ever. She's noticed the list is gone. "Where's the list?" she asks. The guards don't answer_, smart guards_. She notices the cute guard I knocked out, on the floor, unconscious. Her annoyance turns into panic "Where is it!" she screams.

"It appears to have been stolen." One of the guards bravely spoke up. _Stupid guard._ Catherine's cheeks turned the colour of my name.

"Leave" She ordered the men. She walked up to the now empty glass container, and threw it to the floor. The glass shattered and scattered across the floor making the glass look like glistening diamonds. She fell to her knees. "No" she whispered. She got up and continued with her rampage, smashing anything she got her hands on "No!" she screamed. I could barely contain my laughter. I crawled down the vent and luckily discovered that yes, this air vent lead outside. I ran until I was out of sight and earshot, where I then broke down in fits of laughter.

I ran home as fast as humanly possible, high on adrenalin, but then something weird happened. As I was running I swear I could see the ghostly dead face of my mother, waving. In seconds it was gone and I put it down to being tired

**Okay, i know what your probably thinking and no, it's not going to turn into a sci fi, there is a logical health reason whys she saw her mothers ghost, brownie points if you can guess the condition shes in right now! Also think of these first chapters as introduction chapters as I know there really boring, it will get more interesting in a few chapters which I will upload ASAP, bear with me xxx love you all xxx**


	4. Discoveries

**Song: ? you tell me! J**

When I got back it was around 1am. I made the quick decision to have a shower and get some sleep before I start analysing all of the information to determine where to go next.

I was scrambling through my suitcase to find my pjs when I felt something I completely forgot I had brought. My phone. My _poor,_ _neglected_ iPhone. I turned it on. 935 missed calls and 341 messages. Around 2oo were from the gang, and the rest were from the army of godparents. All accept one. One was from my father. His message read 'Scarlet, I know your probably tired and distraught, but please tell me where you are so that I can come and pick you up and we can work it out together.' I wasn't though, I wasn't hysterical or disturbed or even confused, I was numb, and I preferred it to agonising pain, feeling absolutely nothing was nice, I liked it. I didn't, however, like him, nor did I want him back in my life.

There were also a few manic texts along the lines of 'Are you okay? Please text me, ASAP, please, we really, really, need to talk, and I need to know you're okay.' All from Abby, proving she was freaking out just as much as I thought she would. The rest were more sympathetic, subtly trying to get me to give up my location. However it was obvious they thought the circle had me, although there a few tell tail signs at home that I had run away, firstly, Lance was gone, I had taken some of my stuff and my phone was missing. Which is probably why they were all texting me, because of that teeny smidgen of hope. Well, I wasn't ready to tell them I was alive just yet, not when I had work to do.

I've only been gone two official days and I had already seen my mother's dead, lifeless body and have broken into an agent that belongs to a terrorist group's house. I needed what agents would call a 'recovery time' which is where you take time off to analyse information and come up with your next move. The next morning I decided that today was the day I leave Ireland and set sail to a new destination on this 'summer adventure' (yes that's what I'm calling it now)

The plan is to see if the data that I uploaded from Catherine's files has any immediate answers and then I'll take the rest with me to analyse in Rhodes which is in Greece. I decided to go to Rhodes because Rhodes is a place I've always wanted to go to and no one would suspect me to go there, mainly because everyone (except the circle) think I'm dead, and knowing spies they'll try and think of a logical pattern of where I would go, and here's the thing, I don't do logical, Greece is the most illogical place I could go, which makes it safe to continue analysing there. It was all about the safety and analysing, my choice of destination had nothing to do with hot, shirtless Greek men. Not. One. Tiny. Bit.

As soon as I had got dressed and hacked another account for some money I decided to plug in the memory stick with the contents of Catherine's computer on. It immediately came up with a database program. What I would describe as a circle search engine. You could look up whatever you wanted and if the circle had anything to do with it, it would be there.

I nervously typed in 'The circle of Cavan Academy' It obediently popped up with a file titled 'The Cavan institute for young delinquents' I clicked on it and when the page opened up the title immediately changed to 'The Cavan institute of the future elite force.' Oh dear lord! Their school motto is 'Preparation, Skill and Resourcefulness.' I searched the pages on the institute. To get their student body they recruit violent teenagers who think they're going to a special school to correct their lives and they then train them to be various types of agents for the Circle depending on their abilities, _aren't they oh so charitable!_ Not only do they take children from prison, they also plant them there, frame them for crimes they didn't commit so they can use their skill. There's nothing about its location, only where they recruit/plant from. They recruit at the age of 13, year nine, making it a senior school and the pupils graduate at the age of 18 and go onto be part of the Circle of Cavan's force. I guess this makes me the best mole seeing as I'm both violent_ and_ going into year nine.

After I had read up all of the information on the Institute I went back to the search engine and typed in my mother's name, Isabella Gallagher. It popped up with a complete profile of her. All of the jobs she had done. Her relations. Everything, including her cause of death.

**'Isabella Diana Gallagher, age 38.**

**A hit was sanctioned by: Joseph Solomon**

**A hit was approved by: Catherine Goode**

**Grounds: Confidential. **

My dad! I stared in horror at the screen, reading it over and over to confirm that I wasn't going insane. He was responsible for killing my mum? None of this made sense. To kill a woman he loved for an organisation he was once willing to sacrifice himself for just to destroy? Why wait this long? Why wait until she was my _entire_ world to kill her? Maybe she was a circle mission, falling in love and marrying her, maybe it was for Gallagher secrets, and maybe I was a product of a mission. My mind turned into a red haze as my rage took over. I'll destroy the circle first. I won't let him find me. I'll find him, when he least expects it, when he thinks he's gotten out alive I'll find him, when I do he'll be begging to have the quick death my mother had.

However one single thought was circulating my mind though. Why look for me if he wanted me dead?

I got my answer when I searched my name.

**'Scarlet Blair Gallagher age 13**

**Status: Circle of Cavan royalty, Gallagher Royalty, a highly skilled operative**

**Physical Status: Possibly alive, escaped extraction team.**

**If seen: Take alive'**

They want to find me; he's probably there to reel me in.

I packed my bags and hacked a flight before going downstairs where I then gave a huge check to Dorothy and Daniel, who insisted it was too much. They then made me solemnly promise to call and write as soon as I can, which I definitely will. After the goodbye hugs and kisses, Lance and I headed out towards the airport, me more numb and damaged than ever.

Off on a new adventure to destroy the organisation that destroyed my life and to kill my father.

**Song: ?**

I took various busses to get near the airport and when I got as close as I could, I walked the rest of the way, Lance at my side. I got onto the plane the same way as before, but much smother as I was already wearing my disguise. Before I knew it we were taking off and I was on a four hour flight to a five star hotel in Rhodes, because I'm worth it.

As part of my on flight routine I decided to get out and read some more of my mother's work, as I still had so much more to get through. I flicked through a few pages, nothing that I didn't really know until I hit the next page.

'Joe's just come out of the coma '

He was in a coma? SOMEONE PUT HIM IN A COMA? Damn, looks like someone's out there doing my job for me. I better up my game!

3 and a half long hours later we landed in sunny Rhodes at five in their time. I ran and bought a few swimming things and some sun cream before boarding the coach that took me to my hotel.

By the time I had got off the coach and gotten my keys to my room it was about 7:30pm. I trodded across the hotels 'campus' spotting over five swimming pools before I got to my hotel 'room' It was more like an apartment than a room. Every room was decorated in a colour scheme of white and blue. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a sitting room and on a mezzanine level there was a stylish bedroom. I walked over to the French doors on the other side of the living room and opened them, In front of me was a swimming pool, I have my own swimming pool! I pity the person who I have to hack in order to pay for this, or do I?

I run over to the suitcase and fish out my laptop. I search the banks database and find over 24 accounts belonging to Joe Solomon, each containing over £8milion, and I only searched one bank. I transferred the smallest bank account containing the 8mil into my untraceable one, which will make him pissed when he can't find out who stole his money, or find his money, or find me. I also put £100 in a random account in Russia to completely throw him off.

I run over to Lance "We're 8mil richer! High five!" he moved his paw up to my palm, a trick we perfected when I was five. I give Lance some more of the dog food that I bought in Ireland before and decided to call room service for supper.

Later on I decided to look over the footage of Catherine Goode's freak out, It was so funny I decided to make a CD copy, and then remix it, into a song. And put that song on YouTube. This entertained me for the rest of the evening until I fell asleep.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that not much happened in this chapter, a new one will be out soon. LoudNProud, you are sooooo close, its caused my the two things you mentioned, you'll find out in the very last chapter, possibly in a sequel?! All will be revealed... xxxx**


	5. Girly fun time

**Hey guys, I know this chapter's a bit short so I'm uploading two! Also I think I might stop the soundtrack for a while? Until the main plot starts. Do any of you use it? So many questions I know, so I'll stop now and let you read…**

The next morning I spent most of the day getting a tan by my private pool, the only place I don't have to wear the hot, sweaty not to mention itchy wig! I started looking through all of the information I had. I knew where the school recruited from (Bursby correctional centre for young criminals) and where _that _was located but not where the school was actually located. Also they only recruited certain people who met a specific category and criteria. People who had killed or injured using weapons as self-defence, people who had killed or injured using hand to hand combat as self-defence, people who had hacked into a government or highly protected database and people who had built bombs. So the problems I had were how to get arrested to that specific correctional centre without being recognised for who I am but being recognised for a specific skill, preferably without killing anyone. Challenge accepted. Plans started forming in my heat until I had a basic outline of what I was going to do

Before I started jotting ideas down there was something more important to do first, spend some of daddy's money. Maybe it will give me some inspiration on the ideas front. I caught a bus into the city centre of Rhodes with Lance which took about an hour, but I didn't mind as I had my iPod and out of the window I could see the beautiful landscapes of Rhodes. I decided to bring the camera with me to film some of Rhodes.

When we arrive I'm shocked to see how many shops they have for such a little Island. Rows and rows of huge department stores line the roads and when you get to the outskirts of the city centre there are tons of small shops selling homemade tourist jewellery and fake designer items.

I scratch my wig, damn this things itchy, first things first I'm gonna get hair dye. I have to completely transform my appearance today or face being caught my god knows who somewhere along the line. I also have to look like someone who could be sent to a correctional centre.

I rushed into the next supermarket I saw and purchase a dark mousy brown dye, a lot like the colour of my wig. I want to look more dark and edgy than I already dress. Maybe have some colours in my hair to really drive the rebel look home. The super market had tons of coloured dye, I can't decide what would look best when I dyed my hair, I can't decide! "Ah hell, why not" I grab the light pink, white, blue and purple hair dye and dump it into the trolley. Trust me I don't plan on using all of it, I just want to spend as much of Joe Solomon's money as possible. I grabbed some dog treats for Lance and headed out for some fun retail therapy.

I walked around Rhodes with Lance by my side buying whatever I felt like as I passed and occasionally taking out my camera to film things or take photos of the castles around here. I bought a ton of edgy clothes. I usually dress edgy so I just bought what I liked, a LOT of what I liked. I also got a lot of dark makeup. Shoes and revenge (sigh), my life is complete!

**Number of different patterned ray band knockoffs that I bought: 24**

**Number of Burshka and Pull & Bear bags I needed to carry the clothes that I purchased: 9**

**Number of jewellery items I bought: 14**

**Number of ridicules hats I bought: 6 **

**Number of items for my hair: 12**

**Number of times I shouted 'oh yeah!' in the street: 36**

We stopped off at Starbucks before continuing on are walk around the city. Five minutes later we came across a piercing shop, No one would expect me to have a piercing… I walked in with total confidence; the lady at the desk looked at me suspiciously.

"How old are you and where are your parents?" She asked straight away in Greek

"Sixteen and I don't live with my parents anymore" I replied in fluent Greek whilst fishing out one of the many fake ID's I kept in my handbag. That seemed to shut her up.

"What do you want done and where?" she asked handing me a form to fill out.

"Eyebrow, my left."

20 minutes later I'm walking out with a painful, but pierced eyebrow feeling like a total badass. I take Lance to a grassy area to run around before catching the last bus back.

When I get back to the hotel I immediately dye my hair, it looks good brown. I go over to the white wall and take a passport style photo before dyeing some strands different colours. I decide to have on my right a strand of very light pink and on the left white. I then get the curling iron that I had bought earlier and add messy waves to my hair, completing the look.

With the photo I hack into the police records and effectively make a new person.

I matched the profile of other students criminal records form before they were omitted into the COC with my own.

**Name: Cade Ander**

**Age: 13**

**Status: Alive, Wanted**

**Reason: Killing using hand to hand combat**

**If found introduce to the COC.**

All COC students had that extra bit at the bottom.

After I had planted it I decided kill time by heading out to appreciate the fine dining the hotel has to offer, and after that what did I do you ask? I hacked into MI6 and played with their lights, because I'm cool like that.

**I swear the next chapter will be better xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Boys and guns the Real girly fun time

The next morning I sat down to breakfast in the dining room of the main hotel building with the other vacationers. The flat screen TV was showing the news and I listened as I ate my croissant.

'A crisis broke out in MI6 yesterday in the London unit. An unknown hacker got through security and took control of the building. Although they claim the mystery genius only toyed with the lighting it is reported that they're sorting through all of their confidential documents for anything accessed or removed during the time frame that the hacker had control of the system. The attack has sent MI6 spiralling into confusion as to whether this is the warning before an attack or whether it was a prank and are dedicating a whole department into finding the culprit and covering the holes in security. '

Oops.

I didn't have much time to feel guilty as soon after my face popped up on the screen.

'Scarlet Blair Gallagher has been missing for just over 5 days after her mother was brutally murdered. Her body hasn't been found and a search team has been sent out however the authorities presume she didn't manage to escape.'

Oh how wrong they are. I'm surprised they haven't put two and two together yet.

I grab a seat near the pool bar and set up my laptop, going over the plan again and again however whenever I think about it, new problems crop up. Like where do I put Lance, and the list, and my laptop with the circle of Cavan system on it? And millions of other questions making me doubt I can pull this off. I really need to have some fun. What happened to making this all fun! I need to get out, explore the Island, look at the scenic views and check out some beaches, I need to not think about the mission tomorrow too much, or I _will_ fail.

I run back to my room, grab Lance, my camera, some towels, sunny's and put my swimming stuff on underneath my clothes before boarding the tour bus. It's supposed to take me around the Island and to the most scenic places, and that's what it did.

**Song: Chikita violeta, Tired**

I got up to the top of the double decker bus, where there was no roof which made it easier to film everything and see things more clearly. It took me up a mountain, right to the top where it was most beautiful, I could look over all of the Island, over the smaller mountains to the sea, It was the most beautiful sight I had seen in a while. Although me and mum had many holidays most were to places she needed to go to work, however once a year we went to our holiday home in the French alps, a safe house only the two of us ever knew about.

On the way back we stopped by a scenic beach which was pretty much deserted however a bus stopped by every half hour. I decided to get off and have lunch. Afterwards we explored the rock pools and caves nearby, swam and sunbathed, well did.

I was lying on the beach sunbathing when all of a sudden my phone bleeps _again _like it's been doing ever since I left. I open the message from Blake. **_I know it was you who hacked MI6, just why? _**Figuring I'd ditch my phone tonight when I head to a prison somewhere in America, I texted him back.

**Coz I was bored…**

As soon as he had read it (Approximately 30 seconds later) he called me. I answered

"Hello?" I said all innocent.

"Scar? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned and serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" I ask sarcastically. My _mother's_ dead, I couldn't save her. My _father_ killed her and I've lost a chunk of my memory, how did he think I was?

Okay yeah I know he was probably asking to make sure I hadn't got _injured_ and in all fairness I didn't really feel anything right now.

"Not good actually, you see my best friend ran away and almost no one can reach her." When I didn't respond he sighed.

"Well, do you wanna tell me where you are?"

"Not really, besides, I'm sure you're getting the answer right now" I said knowing he was tracking this call.

"Okay, why are you there?" He asks talking to me like I'm fragile.

"I needed to get away for a while, take a holiday" Not totally a lie.

"Okay, well I'm coming to get you"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I need alone time to think things over, however I do need to ask a favour. Could you come over here and pick up Lance? I think I need to look after myself before I can properly look after him" I said laying it on real thick, although that was mostly truth. I was more concerned with feeding him than myself and as a result I was_ way_ thinner and was beginning to look less and less like me, which was partly good as I was in disguise, but I highly doubted he'd see it that way.

"of course, but I still think it would be better if I took you home" He knows I'm up to something. "And as we're asking favours grandma's asked me to ask you if you've heard of an organisation called Interitum." Patricia Buckingham wants to know about my made up organisation. Meaning the authorities know about the note I left for the circle, meaning the circles scared and MI6 has picked up on that.

"Interitum, no I haven't but I'll look into it and if anything crops up I'll let you know, kay?" I said semi sarcastically

"Okay" he said, mentally shaking off my tone of voice

"Also can you _not _inform anyone about where I am or whether I'm alive or not, especially not _him." _I stare at the deserted road

_"Him?_ Your dad?"

"Unfortunately. Look, I found out something about him, something _bad!_ You could say it….uh risks my safety for him to know where I am." _Yeah_, you could _definitely _say that seeing as he's trying to assassinate me! A sleek black car pulls up by the beach, I tilt my head and stick my bottom lip out "what are you doing strange car?" I murmed.

"What?" He said before continuing on his rant "I would prefer if you came home though, but if I can't convince you at least be safe. And come home as soon as you've had enough _alone time_." Buy the way he said 'alone time' I knew he thought I was up to something, and if he could get here in less than 10 hours he would probably try and grab me. We've had this understanding since we were kids, I can do whatever I want and he won't be able to stop me, although it hasn't stopped him trying.

And all of a sudden around 4 men get out of the car, all around the age of 18, and yes, they are attractive "Whoa there!" I said in ore, lowering my sunglasses and gapping at the _view_ they were giving me, that was before I saw the guns of course, the guns that were all aimed at me, and sadly no. I was not talking about their toned forearms. A shot fired out and luckily missed me "WHOA THERE!"I said MUCH louder. I can't say terror filled me as I grabbed lance and led us to cover behind a rock, although adrenaline was beginning to pump through my veins from surprisement. I had a strong sense of de ja vu as I tried to remember something useful to do in a situation like this, however all I could think about was how this was possible. How could they find me? I took extra care to make sure I was untraceable, also, how would they recognise me, I changed everything about my appearance.

"Scar that SERIOUSLY doesn't sound like you being safe!" Blake yelled down the phone, like I didn't have enough to think about!

"Ha-ha, could I call you back? Something just came up" I was proud my voice only quivered a bit.

"I swear if you die-

"Yeah, yeah! Gotta go bye" I yell down the phone, cutting of a _very_ pissed Blake.

_Yeah, I'm going to die!_ A bullet saws mere metres away from my arm, landing in the sand next to me. I stared at it, identified it and confirmed that it's the circle shooting at me as they're not bullets, but in fact tranquilizer darts, and the circle wants me alive for Goodness knows what reason. _Maybe all hope isn't lost._ I pick up the dart, cradling it in my palm before preforming the stupidest act I could possibly do.

"You hoo!" I yell in an old lady voice, frantically waving my arm above the rock and into their view. I put it down and the darts come showering down faster than I had expected with perfect precision too, I have to hand it to them, they had really good aim. I could tell they were getting closer and soon enough I'd be surrounded. I had a strong erg to start chanting the Darth Vader music, which I reluctantly restrained.

Suddenly a foot came into view and I stabbed him in the shin, _hard._ He blindly shot out but as the drug was beginning to take place he completely missed me, and hit lance who whined before collapsing onto the sand unconscious, closely followed by the attacker.

"Damnit!" I muttered picking up the unconscious man's gun and jumping up trying to accurately shoot them whilst dodging shots. It reminded me of those games where you had to shoot down the tin cans, hopeless. I went on my tiptoes, someone shot at me and I ducked into a forward roll and stabbed him with my last loose dart. "Ha-ha!" two left, the one with the brown hair and the one with the cute smile. Mr Brown hair went over to the other man's body and picked up the gun, and now pointed two at me. "Hey! That's not fair!" he seemed amused by this, proved when he stuck his tongue out at me.

"All's fair in love and war!" his friend with the cute smile quoted.

"Well this isn't exactly a war is it?" I said before darting forward, grabbing him by the gun, and momentarily using him as a human shield against Mr brown hair's dart, which knocked out his friend with the cute smile. They didn't seem like bad guys actually, well apart from the shooting at me part, that seemed a little rude.

Mr brown hair glanced down at his friends, and that's all it took for me to shoot him with the tranquilizer gun muttering a quick apology to him before he blacked out.

I searched his pockets, finding the keys to the car, and a sharpie. I glanced between the unconscious men and the sharpie, questioning whether I should… Ah hell why not, I ran over to them and drew a different moustache on each of them before picking up my phone and most importantly, an unconscious Lance.

** We're almost there, don't loose hope! Next chapter, I promise we'll get to the beginning of the main story xxxxxxx While I'm typing away at my computer here are a few things to think about, How did the cute guys find her? why did they only send 4? hmmmmmmm... also did you like Blake, what did you think of him? x**


	7. Where the story begins

**Super short right? Sorry, new chapter coming by Saturday night :) this is a taster leading into the real beginning. Also I've decided that I'm gonna choose a song per chapter unless there's a really important song for a scene, and if you were wondering (which you probably weren't) the song for the last chapter was gone by tokyo police club.**

**Song: I don't know, can you come up with one to go with the chapter?**

I drove their car back to my hotel; yes a 13 year old on the road. You could say it was eventful. When I finally got in I was running round in a manic blur. I paid off a maid to look after Lance until Blake arrived. I packed everything into my suitcase, including all of the information, my laptop and the camera, cocooned in bubble wrap of course, leaving me with just the clothes on my body.

I took the suitcase down to the front desk and had them ship it to my holiday home in Vald'isere, France, one of the only places my dad and the army of godparents didn't know about.

Walking back to the room my phone began to vibrate. Blake again. I answered

"_Yes?_" I questioned, mentally counting down, ready for the explosion to start. _Three, two, one-_

"Scarlet, what the _hell_ are you doing over there; you gave me your _word_ that you were safe, what kind of alone time involves guns! I should have known you would try and pull something behind my back. Not only that, you have absolutely no consideration for health and safety do you? I _swear _if you weren't practically on the other side of the globe right now I'd-

"Ground me?" I said sarcastically. I could hear someone on the other side of the phone laugh, and I was _positive_ it _wasn't_ Blake.

"Oh no, mummy and daddy are fighting again" The voice chorused, I was pretty sure it was Ed.

"I hate it when they fight!" Robbie said, chiming in there. I could imagine Blake giving them all death stares _right_ now.

"Is that Scar?" Noah asks joining in this conversation "Congrats on the MI6 hack, I've taught you well young padawan." he yells out proudly. I'm certain Blake was walking out of the room or either pushing _them_ out of the room.

"Why were people shooting at you?" He asked seriously when he was finally alone. "What did you do? Who wants to kill you now?" He has so much faith in me, its un believable!

"You heard the shot of a paintball gun Blake." I tried to reassure him. "No one wants to kill me, I'm fine!"

"_Right!" _He said utterly un convinced. "Trust me you're _far_ from fine. You're up to something and you have been for a while, what have you _really _been doing all this time?"

"I've barely been gone a week, what do you think I could have done?"

"Knowing you, captured a small Latin country!"

"Fine, point taken!"

"Stay where you are Scar, I'm sending someone to get you"

"No, you're not, you may have caught me doing stupid reckless things, but I haven't finished doing them yet." I said dangerously before hanging up.

I was walking over to the door to leave when I heard a beeping noise from the other side. I had no time to do anything before the door blew up and shattered metres from me. Splinters flew into my arms, I screamed but it was useless, no one could help me now. At least 12 agents came bundling in and I quickly clocked that they belonged to the circle, among them were the people I had knocked out. Mr brown hair came over to me and covered my mouth with a cloth, no doubt it was drenched in chloroform. I struggled to get free and the more I breathed into the cloth the harder it became to get free. I let my head rest on the floor, the last thing I remember was being picked up before my world descended into darkness.

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? Find out this weekend, when the story really begins… are you as excited as me? (Probably not…) In the meantime listen to 'speed of the collapse' by metric and 'spies' by Coldplay, they really go with the story, I think so anyway. Imagine scarlet being kidnaped to these songs, or standing in the middle of no where (I've just given you a clue there) xxxxxxxx I'll stop talking (writing) now and let you get on with your lives xxxxxxxx**


	8. New surroundings

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if this is a bit short but a new chapters on its way! J**

**Song: The killeromebody told me**

Where am I? I awoke in a plain looking room, it was empty apart from a table and chair which I now sat at. I appeared to be in an interrogation room, at a police station however I of all people knew not to judge a book by its cover. I had a strong sense of 'I'm gonna die' as soon as I realised that my legs were bound to the chair along with my arms, you could say that I was confused. Where was I before this happened? I thought back, oh yeah the circle had bombarded my room and kidnaped me. How rude.

The creaking of the door woke me from my mental trance; I looked up to find a man I didn't recognise and none other than Catherine Goode standing over me. She was wearing a grey suit dress and red heals and the man standing with her was wearing an almost matching grey suit, both channelling the 'I'm so superior' look down to the core. I wanted to punch her lights out _so_ badly, which I couldn't do because of the stupid restrains on my arms, if only I hadn't mailed my boots with the hidden knives in it to freaking France!

"Hello Cade" Catherine said pleasantly, ignoring the fact that I was tied to a damn chair. Wait, Cade? My face flashed confusion, until I remembered; I created Cade as my cover to get into the Circle of Cavan institute. They don't know who I really am! I tried very, very hard to restrain myself from doing a victory dance.

They had already clocked my initial confusion so I decided to play it to my advantage. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" I said suspiciously, putting on a perfectly toned American accent as part of my cover.

"I'm Catherine, this is Dr Steve Sanders" she said pointing to the originally unidentified man.

"Please, call me Dr Steve." He interrupted.

"We… oversee The Circle of Cavan Institute and we know a lot about you Cade." She smiled and pointed to the file she held in her hands, which had Cade Ander written on it along with the Photo I had taken in Rhodes.

"How did you find me?" A question that had constantly been bothering me.

"We traced your passport and found out you booked a hotel room, the rest was simple" And that's when it suddenly hit me, Cade Ander was the name on one of my fake ID's that I used, I must have subconsciously remembered it. I'm so stupid, I'm now in a position where I'm lacking control, and I don't l_ove_ that position.

"Where are we?" I asked slightly annoyed "And how long have I been out"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be doing the interrogating here!" She said joking, as if to put me at ease, all that I thought though was 'she helped kill my mother'.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your life" She asked, I glanced at 'Dr Steve' as if to say 'is he staying?' She politely asked him to leave.

"Do you know why you're here?" she started off while I tried to remember the cover story. Time to test my acting skills!

"I killed someone." I said strongly, proving to her that I was tough.

"Who and why did you kill them?"

"I murdered my dad" I silently tagged on an 'I wish' before continuing. "He mentally and physically abused me and my mum" Yeah, I could tell I was going to use this interrogation just to see how much I could insult my dad. Catherine was nodding for me to continue "He was a terrible drunk, addicted to drugs, a sexist, racist…" I started listing on my fingers "oh and an animal molester." I tagged on, feeling satisfied. "One day he came home drunk and decided to hit me, so I twisted his neck." Yeah I knew it was all lies but I couldn't help find this amusing. "You probably think I'm a criminal now don't you?"

"No, Cade. In fact I think you showed initiative, you did something that many young women your age would never be able to do if they were in danger, and we're here to offer you a way out, a way to help people. Through the right training I think you would become a _very_ useful asset." She said smiling admirably at me. "Do you have any other skills?" she asked, I immediately clocked what she meant.

"I can hack and build explosives, I can also handle a gun, I've had a…uh, _colourful_ background…"

She looked like I had given her Christmas and renamed it Catherine day. "Excellent, that's all we need for now, thank you Cade and good luck" I didn't have any time to ponder on what she meant because on cue a man walked in with a needle and injected it into my neck, in a matter of seconds I was out cold, _again_.

When I finally woke from my drugged state, I found myself in a large dark circular room on a stone floor. The walls were made of a brown coloured smooth stone, making the room look modern; the stone was arranged in vertical panels all around the wall apart from a dark glass panel which was probably one way glass. The room reminded me of an arena. I stood up and dusted my now very grotty clothes from the other day.

Suddenly a piercing alarm screeched and people ran from all different directions towards me, some with weapons, and others with nothing. You could say my spy training kicked into overdrive. I took the weapons out of the picture first before the people, they all seemed to be around 18, and trust me they were trained better than I had ever seen, and I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at their skill and precision.

They came one after another, as soon as I had flipped one to the ground another was running at me, forcing me to get creative and use the attackers as jump boards. I did I hit my opponents quite hard, but not hard enough to knock them out, that I was certain, but still they flopped onto the floor after an attack. Just as I thought I had taken everyone down I spotted someone with a machine gun who immediately started shooting at me, I dodged the bullets until I made it close enough to grab the gun. He had a grip of steel and I only just managed to hit it off target, the target being me of course. I aimed it at the glass however the bullets just bounced off on impact. I need him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

Something wasn't right here; I had all of them down in fewer than 10 minutes. They were so strong on the attacking side but as soon as I go a reasonable hit in the just flopped to the ground, surely they couldn't be _that_ bad on the defensive.

The alarm went off and the lights turned on, and all of the 'unconscious' attackers stood up, and started applauding, among them was Mr brown hair and his fellow kidnappers that I had knocked unconscious a few days before hand. A panel in the wall opened and a glamorous lady wearing black jeans, black heels and a black top to match stepped out with Dr Steve. She looked to be in her twenties and oozed class and power.

"Well done Cade!" The lady congratulated me, sounding amazed. "You're the first person to take them all out" She started leading me out of the arena and down a hall, the rest of the building looked like it belonged in a different era. Posh carpets lined the old wooden floor and the walls had really posh wooden panelling on, like you'd expect to see in the Georgian times, like it had in my house. Intricate paintings lined the walls.

"Yes Cade that truly was excellent to watch" Dr Steve agreed before 'departing' to handle some 'work', leaving me with the Lady.

"Many try outs didn't pass that test this year but you, _you_ were inspiring."

"Um, what was that? Where are we?" I asked keeping up with my American accent.

She flipped her thick chestnut brown hair of off her shoulders to look me in the eye. "We're in The Circle of Cavan Institute, and if you mean location wise, we're underground in the covert operatives department now." She said gesturing as the hallway passed a massive training hall, not unlike the one in my attic at home. There was only a few steps separating the hallway from the training hall, there were no doors. The training hall, much like everything we had passed in this department was finely decorated. It had a polished wooden floor and a huge mural of a battle scene hung on the cream coloured walls. We stopped to watch a small class's session; they were only a year or two older than me. Damn they were fierce, fiercer than the agents attacking me earlier and as these agents were younger. I'm pretty sure they were going easy on me earlier.

"And _that _was your entrance exam." She said carrying on down the hall. "Needless to say you passed. We have a passing grade of 2 knockouts; you took down all 20 and disabled all of the weapons." She said excitedly. "I'm Tasha by the way; I'll be your combat teacher. I may be strict at times but I'll teach you everything you need to know about how to fight. I'm also your Dorm mistress." She said flashing a motherly smile which immediately made me take a liking to her.

"Now that the hard part's over, Catherine was telling me that you had some other skills, I don't suppose you could show us. She said leading me into another part of the building where she and a few other instructors from all of the different departments made me take numerous amounts of tests and exams featuring: An explosives building test where I had to make a bomb out of scrap materials in a matter of minutes, a weapons test during which I had to hit numerous amounts of moving targets and then had to improvise making a weapon with bits of furniture and finally a hacking exam where I had to hack many, _many_ things in only a few seconds.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you like the idea of the institute because she's gonna be in there for many more chapters, maybe even half of the book! xxxxx**


	9. Reinventing myself

"Unbelievable" Announced the head of the Hacking department who was also quite young.

"She aced every test in every exam, this has_ never_ happened before, _ever!" _

"Well which department do we put her in?" They were all squabbling in 'The Board Room' and had appeared to forget that I was still here.

"She's an all-rounder and you know where we put those, so she's mine!" Yelled Tasha, yeah, they all wanted me.

"But I could teach her so much!" Argued the hacker.

"We all could, and in my department she'll have to learn all of what you teach anyway!" Tasha reasoned. They still weren't agreeing with each other. "Fine, I'll call Catherine and see what she thinks!" She whipped out her phone and after two minutes she announced the results of her conversation. "She stays in my department! Ha! Now if you'd be so kind, I have to go and find my pupil some clean clothes and I'm sure she's very tired!" She said walking out with me.

"Here" she said handing me a clothing pack containing: Some skinny tracksuit bottoms and a few black tanks, a jacket with the circle of Cavan logo imprinted on, some undies, towels, toiletries and pjs. "You'll get the rest of your uniform when you meet Alison tomorrow" I shot her a confused look "Alison's my department's etiquette instructor, she'll teach you how to dress and act, now go shower up and change, you earned it!"

Five minutes later I was clean and changed and also being dragged to my room by Tasha. She stopped in a huge lounge with a fire and cosy purple cushions which lay on the posh white sofa's, there were a few book shelves and a coffee table in the middle of the sofas, it was gorgeously decorated with purple rugs and pretty paintings hung on the walls. "This is the girl's common room, you share it with the other years, but not the other departments" She said walking towards a row of doors. "This rooms yours" she said gesturing at a white door. The room was honestly the coolest dorm room I had ever seen. In the corner there was a white wooden loft bed complete with its own desks and cabinets underneath. On top of the desk was a white apple computer, just like the ones I have at home and in Vald'isere. The walls were painted purple and decorated with a few girlie paintings. A bulletin board with a timetable was pinned on one of the walls and a huge blackboard calendar on the door. Blue fairy lights lit up the room giving it a cosy girly feel. "You've got this place all to your own!" She said, almost sadly.

"What? Aren't there anymore girls in my year?" I asked curiously, wondering If I was really the only girl in my class.

"Not in this department, no. Lots tried out this year but none of them passed, the only other girls we have in the spies and assassins dep are in their last year here and their going into field work for the next few terms, so they'll be coming back rarely. Soon you'll be my only girl!" She said smiling down at me. "Now, you should get some sleep because you have a hard day tomorrow, and some harder weeks following it! Your day starts at 8 but your expected to be up and dressed at 7:30 so that I can take you to breakfast, I'll give you your routine for your first day there." she said closing the door lightly behind me, leaving me with my own thoughts.

As soon as she was gone I immediately left my Cade tough girl mode, and went to my I'm such a badass Scarlet mode.

However even I knew that there were pros and cons to this situation and like Blake said, or rather yelled, I have no consideration for health and safety; don't know where to draw the line bla, bla, bla.

Pro: I had snuck into the Circle of Cavan Institute where I was now free to note down where all of the cameras were and easy routes to get in.

Con: how to get out

Pro: I can browse for information.

Con: I'm underground for goodness sake! No one can save my ass if they find out who I am.

Pro: I can learn about how they fight and figure out there weaknesses as well as working on_ my_ combat skills, coz damn are theirs are fierce.

Con: I don't even know what damn country we're under!

Pro: Wouldn't my dad and Catherine be pissed if I blew this place to bits? It would also show the gang and the army of godparents whose boss.

I decided to give myself a time frame of 2 months until I would have to find a way to leave. Enough time to search for information but not enough time to get uncontrollably attached.

Song: F.m.s.t.a.t.i.c by fm static.

An alarm clock screeched at approximately 7:20 effectively waking me up. I got changed into my navy tracksuit and black tank before heading into the lounge. Around six girls were rushing around the room grabbing things to take with them. As soon as they saw me they stopped and stood still. "I wasn't aware there was a new girl!" two identical girls said at once, gawking at me.

"Yeah, I came last night, pretty late. I'm Cade" I said.

"I'm Deb" said a tall girl with shoulder length brown hair stepping forward "Welcome to the future spy feminine hideaway" She said smirking, unsure what to make of me. She grabbed her black backpack along with the other girls who seemed to be the same age as her before brushing by me. "We'll catch up later Cade, I promise." she said winking with a mysterious smile planted n her face before walking out into the hall, just as Tasha walked in.

"Morning, should we go to breakfast?" she said leading the way.

We sat down at a huge dining table, with 10 boys, who were all gawking at me.

"What?" I said to a particular boy with messy brown hair who was flat out staring.

"You're a girl!" He said in a 'you don't belong here' way. He appeared to be the 'leader' of the boys.

"Yes, and you're a boy, but I can't guarantee you'll stay that way if you keep staring at me!" He smiled at the boy sitting next to him "I bet she's all bark and know bite." He turned towards me "How many people did you knock out in your exam anyway, 3?"

"All of them" me and Tasha said synchronised. His eyes went wide with shock. "Oh, be scared" I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"Pure luck!" he spat.

"We'll put that to the test later then shall we? But right now can we please finish breakfast." After we had all shut up she continued. "As today is your first day you'll be meeting with your etiquette instructor, Cade you have Alison and boys you have Dan, then you'll meet your mentor for lunch. You then have a combat session with me where I'll explain what we will be learning in the next few weeks and maybe give some things a try."

After breakfast she gave us a quick tour of our department, which, being me I immediately memorised. A particular place struck me as interesting though, which was the IT suite, I wonder If I could contact Blake from there or my computer in my dorm without being caught. Tasha finished her tour by leading us to our etiquette classes.

I walked into another beautifully decorated room which differed to all of the others. It had two sofas serving as a consult area, a vanity table, a dressing room a room serving as a huge wardrobe and did I mention the mini catwalk! The walls were a pearly white and everything inside was the same shade. Hanging from the high celling was a massive crystal chandelier; you could definitely tell this was girl territory. At the end of the room I could see two double doors made of iced glass with the word 'Salon' imprinted on. I immediately spotted a fashionable lady lounging on a silk white sofa. She was wearing a black pinafore with a white collar looking exactly like how you would imagine the daughter of a rich family to look. She had long dark blonde hair that fell perfectly into layers and resembled Whitney Port. Not only that, she also carried herself in a way that gave you the impression that she was very classy and important.

"Hello Cade, I'm Jessica. I'm here to teach you how to dress and how you can use your beauty as an iron whip in your line of work. This year I will specifically teach you how to look and also all of the etiquette rules including how to behave at the dinner table with multiply forks, and the best way to throw one at an annoying guest." She smiled, winking at me. "But first will you come and stand in front of me on the catwalk please?" I obeyed.

"Turn" She ordered. I spun slowly on the spot letting her see every angle of me. When I turned back to her I could see that she was smiling slightly. "I see your rocking the dark rebel without a cause style" She said approvingly. "I think the only changes to your style that I'm going to make are for you to look edgier and more expensive in the way you style yourself and more powerful in the way you walk." She said, calculating in her head.

"Your hair!" She said suddenly turning her attention to my head. "I like the coloured streaks, did you do them yourself?"

"Yes" My hand involuntarily flew to my pink streak.

"I can tell you're naturally blonde by the way, did you die it brown by yourself too?"

"Yeah" I said feeling slightly self-conscious; I'm not the best hairdresser.

"It looks nice." She said almost dreamily before snapping back to attention. "Okay. I'm going to go over your brown, perm your hair with soft waves and add red streaks instead of the pink and white. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Make over time!

"I think in a month or so we should die it to your natural colour again, maybe a lighter blonde and keep the streaks, that'll be your trade mark." She said mainly to herself, noting it down on a notepad.

She took me into the salon and explained to her hairdresser what she wanted done and sat through the whole thing, making sure it was down to perfection.

"Perfect!" she said half an hour later, looking at my hair, making me stand on the catwalk in the other room yet again. My hair was a nicer shade of chocolate brown and fell into soft layered curls on my chest along with the red streaks, my hair was very thick and glossy looking and Jessica gave me the right shampoo to use and showed me multiple hairstyles that were practical and classy.

"Now for outfits and styling" she said disappearing into the massive wardrobe room. She reappeared with a rack of different outfit choices, all to a certain colour scheme, in which she made me try on everything and parade down the catwalk, either yelling a "Yes!" in which she folded up the outfit and put it into a bag, or a "NO!" which was usually followed by a dramatic throw into a laundry basket. In the end I ended up with; a black top with a gold studded neck line, a black tank with a lace lining at the top, a grey top, a red and black checked shirt, a leather jacket (I was so happy), a pair of black and white tie dye jeans, a pair of purple and black tie dye jeans, lots of floaty black tops, dark jeans, a long black coat with a see through back which I was told sternly that I could not wear on its own, ever, some boots, jewellery and a few dark dresses.

Jessica then introduced me to my mentor, Deb. "I picked Deb because she reminds me very much of you, she's also a star pupil" she explained, Deb smiled at me before offering to take me to lunch.

"So, what was your labelled style?" she asks with one brow raised, clearly amused.

"Dark rebel without a cause" I said dramatically, imitating Jessica.

"Funny, she gave me a similar style! Did she give you a 'trademark item?" she laughed.

"My colourful streaks!" I said swishing my long wavy ponytail about.

"Well, your hair is super cool, cooler than when _we_ all first arrived! And your trademark's not as bad as what she gave me in year 9, my big breasts!" We both snorted at this as we walked down to the main canteen which had few people in. I liked Deb, she didn't treat me like a child, she treated me like a friend.

We got are food before taking a seat. About five of the last year boys walked in, one of them came over to us and put his arm around Deb. "This is my boyfriend, Will!" I looked up to see that it was Mr brown hair. I stared at him, and he stared back. We were just sitting there, staring at each other until Deb broke the silence

"Have you two met?" she said irritated with are silent state.

"He blocked my airways with a chloroform rag!" I glared

"She stabbed me in the shin with a tranquilizer!" He smiled

"Wait that was you? You get a high-five for that!" Deb said high fiving me, causing her boyfriend to glare at her.

"So, do you have any questions?" Deb continued, moving the topic on. Boy did I?

"What country are we under?" I blurted. Will and Deb's smile just grew.

" France." She smiled. "This facility was built in the French revolution, you don't know how much digging it took to find that out." I could tell she was on the same wavelength as me when she said "I was the same when I way your age, I still am. I don't want to do this for the rest of my life, I like how its allowed me to recreate myself but this isn't the life I would have chosen." Will leaned in closer to me before continuing. "They're not good people Cade, they may tell you you're doing good things, but you're not. They're murderers! I suggest you get out now before they make you do things you'll regret, me and Deb are." He looked up, clocking the cameras. "But I'll tell you more about that later."

As lunch ended I went to the training hall for my combat lesson. We all took a seat on the benches Tasha had laid out as she played with a projector, trying to get a PowerPoint to work. "Welcome to combat class or CC as we call it here. Over the next few weeks you will be learning everything you'll need to take down a whole army of agents single handily, and by the end of it you'll be able to take on anyone, even me and be practically unbeatable." A few boys high-fived each other. "Think of it as fight school."

"Now judging by how good the seniors are, I'm sure you can guess it's gonna be some pretty intense weeks." Five years training in a few weeks, you could say it's gonna be intense. "After a final test at the end of the course we won't be concentrating on combat, of course you'll still have combat practices but the idea is you won't need teaching anymore and anyone who fails and isn't up to par won't be continued" she said sadly, everyone paled over "But as long as I'm teacher and you put your all in that won't happen, am I clear?" She said trying to re assure us.

"The type of fighting technique we use is called 'Krav Maga'" she said switching slides. "It was developed in Israel. The purpose of it is to take out your opponent in the fastest and most brutal way possible. It involves you being creative and it looks quite cool to watch, it's been featured on many shows such as Nikita. It quite often involves you doing gymnastics and…er, climbing on people, so you'll also be taking a gymnastics class everyday too. Combat and gymnastics are the only lessons you'll have for the three week course except from Fridays. Stuart and I will now give you a demonstration."

She grabs poor Stuart who seems to be another teacher around the same age and leads him onto the area of mats. They shake hands before beginning. Stuart runs forward and Tasha stands perfectly still, until the last moment where she does a backflip, kicking him in the chin. He quickly recovers and grabs her arms in a wrestling match, she places her foot on his chest, he's trying to push her backwards hard onto her back, instead she rolls onto the mat, still holding Stuart who goes crashing onto the mat slightly behind her. Poor Stuart, that must have hurt. They immediately get up. At lightning speed Tasha comes running at Stuart who grabs her arm and yanks her backwards before flipping her, yes like the full on summersault to the floor. She hits the ground hard but gets up fast. Stuart gets into a ready position with his knees slightly bent. Tasha runs up to him, springboards up from his bent knees to his back, holding onto him like a child getting given a piggyback. She grabs his arm, puts it on his back before hooking her knee behind it and pulling. Stuart lets out a large moan as he falls to his knees. Tasha acts out breaking his neck and the fight is won. We applauded.

"That was some basic stuff that we're gonna try out tomorrow. In my class as you may have guessed its survival of the fittest, let's find out who that is!" She got the two boys who scored the least to fight first, the winner then fought against the third person to get the least and so on, until it was just me and the scruffy haired boy from breakfast, who apparently scored second best to me. He came running at me with full concentration on his face. He was concentrating on me so much that he wasn't thinking about his feet. I made a dramatic sweep with my foot, all while looking amused. He ran passed and tripped, falling flat on the floor. "Good Cade, you saw that entrance and you took it! Go shower up everyone, you earned it!" He went off to his shower room muttering slightly under his breath what he would do if he got an opening on me, let's just say it wasn't very nice…

**Sorry if it was a bit long and that I took a while writing it, but I'm gonna try write every day or so, this holiday for you. I'm gonna try and write it more often because I've already got an idea for a sequel! :) Also are you missing the characters from the actual books? because I can tell you there definitely gonna be in it! let be know what you thought xxxxxxx**


	10. Their Escape

After I had showered and got dressed into my purple tie dye jeans and grey top I decided to kill some time by doing the homework Tasha had assigned, which was to look up Krav Maga. I went over to my computer and started watching the assigned videos. The whole point of Krav Maga seemed to be flipping people to the ground all while looking badass. Which I was fine with, however I knew right away that the training was going to be hell! I wonder how hard the final exam's gonna be? And what did she mean by 'won't be continued?' My whirlwind of thoughts was interrupted by Deb and Will walking in, and shutting the door behind them. "Nice place you got here!" Deb smiled before walking over to the side of the bed and covering a corner bed post with her cardigan, she then walked over to the bulletin board and covered part of it with a piece of paper before walking over to me, Will in hand. I shot her a confused look.

"I've just covered the hidden cameras and muffled the bugs; there are less in bedrooms than the facilities, however they're still monitored." I smiled in gratitude.

"Now that we're alone I thought we could finish the conversation we were having at lunch!" Will said, taking a seat on the ladder that leads up to my loft bed. I wheel my computer chair in front of him and sit crossed legged and Deb lounged on one of my beanbags.

"We want to shut down the circle. The C.O.C isn't a good organisation." Deb starts.

"I know!" I said, smiling when confusion floods their faces.

"Wait, you know?" Said Will, surprised

"Yeah, I know. Can you look up the news on this computer?" I ask wheeling my chair over and typing in a national online newspaper.

"Yeah, but some of the stories they don't want you to know about are censored, Cade what are you doing!" Deb said frustrated at my lack of concentration.

I finally found the news article about my disappearance and spun the monitor around for them to see. They got up from their places to look. "My name's not Cade, I'm Scarlet Blair Gallagher, and I want to shut down the C.O.C just as badly as you." Their eyes widen as they look from the picture of me to my face and back again.

"We killed you mum!" she said slightly hushed, pitying me while Will took on a whole different approach to the situation.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. Both Deb and I stared at him, wondering if living underground for five years had finally got to him and driven him of the edge of sanity.

"Well not who you were…" he explained further. "I knew that you weren't just some criminal from the day I first met you, the way you acted in an under pressure situation was amazing."

"I wouldn't really say that was an 'under pressure situation'" I gloated.

"And how quickly you managed to take out my team mates with just a tranquilizer dart; I knew you must have been trained." He said as if a mist was finally being lifted in his head.

"So what's your plan, what are you gonna do here? How long are you gonna stay?" Deb asked eagerly.

"2 months, hopefully. Collecting camera rotations, browsing information and learning how they fight and operate." They smile and nod in agreement. "Now I've told you why I'm here, tell me why you want to leave." I said, gesturing for them to begin.

"During are time here we've seen things that we wouldn't have expected from a government friendly organisation" Deb and I scoffed at that.

"You could say that…" Deb sneered, causing her boyfriend to get up and go sit next to her. He put an arm round her before continuing with what he was saying.

"Kids that weren't doing well in combat were being 'cancelled' and taken away. It wasn't till Deb the rebel as she is, went rummaging through their mission files and found out really how bad the circle was, and it wasn't until she showed me the proof that I believed her." He said almost guiltily.

"What happens when a person's 'Cancelled'?" I asked

"The C.O.C can only recruit so many of their members from here as a year has 15 people in at most. When they get the students from here they expect the very best of them and to make sure they get it they introduced a method called cancelling. Anyone who doesn't fit the bar will be killed to ensure the C.O.C get the very best operatives. Killing some of them off isn't an issue as they mostly recruit from other schools." I sat there in shock before getting the courage to change the conversation.

"So what was your plan?"

"The plan was to run away on our first mission with the circle after we graduate, but now that's gonna be impossible." Seems like a good plan to me, better than my plan to rummage around down here and expect a magical Lepricon to break me out when the time was right.

"Explain."

"In the S and A department-"

"The what?" I interrupted.

"It stands for spies and assassins" oh, ok then. I nod at him to continue.

"In the S and A department they choose the best pupil at a particular skill to become an instructor instead of going on to the C.O.C field work. The idea is that the best will train the pupils to be the best. Deb and I were chosen."

"We never asked for this! I want to be a vet! Will wants to be a lawyer! We _never_ wanted to work for some assassin filled terrorist society!" Deb added on. "So we're gonna break out"

"How?" I haven't explored all of the departments but I'm pretty sure there are no doors with an exit sign on, lying around.

A mischievous smile spread across Deb's face. "We're gonna stage are death." Wow there! I'm pretty sure they have a kick ass infirmary!

"We still have to do field work during the term to graduate, so we're faking it then."

"And when are you planning on faking it?"

"Tomorrow" They both said simultaneously. "So I thought we'd tell you everything you wanted to know right now!" When they leave I truly will be isolated! "So any questions?"

"What If you fail, how will I know you're okay?" I blurted. Panic rising inside of me.

"I've got that covered!" she said chucking a phone at me. "It's a burn phone, I'll call you."

"But won't the Institute be able to track it?"

"Ah that's the beauty of it, see, a hacker friend of ours has made it untraceable. When you get older the institute loosens their iron grip a bit and lets you meet the others." A phone! I wondered where my other phone that I left in Rhodes was, and how many spazz outs Blake had when he realised that I had been kidnaped and that I was now unreachable. I decided to ask all the questions I might need answered later.

"Where in France are we?" Their expressions grow uneasy.

"We have no idea, we know that are field works gonna take place in Paris but that's about it."

"Is there any way to call or contact people without the circle knowing?" The two look at each other with knowing glances.

"Oh yeah! Providing you have an IP address you can talk through the webcam" Will said "They taught us how to block out transmitters in the first year, it wasn't until we met the others that we realised blocking out transmitters in the outside world was the same method to down here" he said, nerding out before showing me how to do it, using my computer as an example.

"And now whatever you do with it will be untraceable, however its only untraceable from this computer, not others, oh and you can't use this method for phones. You have to re wire them which I'm not gonna go into right now as they teach you it after the combat exam, just remember that whatever they teach you can be applied to the security down here."

"The final exam!" I said having almost forgotten to ask. "Whats it like?"

Deb looked at me seriously. "Pay attention in class and practice _every_ night, many people don't come out of that exam. Trust me, they don't hold back on you like they did in your entrance exam, they're encouraged to try and kill you, to test your skill. There are weapons and combat and bombs, and usually a lot of deaths. They'll end up testing you on everything they've ever taught you and it changes each year, so be prepared!" She said sternly before calming down and asking in a nice tone "Any more questions?"

"No I think you've just about covered it!" I said smiling, I really was glad someone was there to answer my questions, and someone who hated the circle almost as much as me was an added bonus. I was grateful but couldn't help but feel sad that they're leaving, and that I was stuck down here with terrorists and kids with the ability to go Krav Maga on my ass.

"If I don't see you tomorrow I want to say good luck, I hope you get what you came for." She said pulling me into a massive hug, followed by another massiver hug from Will.

"I'm…dying…" I said whilst being squeezed to death. "Good luck to you too; I hope you lead the life you've always wanted." And I really meant it.

As soon as they were gone I wheeled over to my computer and typed in the IP address of someone I knew would be online.

An image of a boy with scruffy honey coloured hair sitting at his computer chair reading a book flashed up onto my monitor. "Noah!" His head immediately shot up. He looked into the monitor, obviously confused by my hair.

"Scarlet?" He was definitely in one of Blake's guest rooms.

"Hey" I whispered "Are you alone? Where's Blake?"

"He's out walking Lance, but I could call him if-"

"NO!" I yell breaking the whisper.

"Oh, okay. Scar where are you?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Ha-ha, that's the thing…" I said making a face. "I don't know…"

"What!" yes, now he was genuinely concerned, mostly for my sanity.

"I was wondering if you could tell me that actually. You know, feed off the signal and track it back?" It was a stretch but if anyone could do it Noah could.

"Okay, I'll try" he said going to work on his computer. "Whoa, Whoever's scatter pathing your signal is _good. _Apparently you're in 19 different places right now!"

"Any in France?" I ask hopefully.

"Err…No."

"Shit." I sigh "Well thanks anyway Noah, oh and _please_ don't tell Blake about this!"

And to add to my catastrophic pile of problems, Blake walks in "Don't tell Blake about what?" He said, scowling directly at the screen. I felt obliged to put my hands up in surrender. "Hey man, do you mind if I borrow your computer, and room, to have a private chat with Scar?" Double shit.

"Not at all, I was going to get some cereal anyways so…" He said getting up.

"Smooth Noah! _Real_ smooth!" I said as he walked out, leaving me for an eternity of lectures.

Blake firmly shut the door before sitting in front of the computer. "You were kidnapped weren't you?" He said in and angrier version of his I told you so voice.

"It's a long story…"

"I'm listening!"

"Well I _was_ kidnapped, but by the people who I wanted to be kidnapped by and I was taken to the place I wanted the kidnappers to take me too, however I don't know where that is." Game plan: Be confusing.

"Well, who are the kidnappers then?"

"You don't want to know…" Trust me, he would go ballistic.

"And where are you?"

"That's the whole point, I don't know!" Difficult's my middle name!

"Scar!" He yelled.

I let out a laugh devoid of all humour. "You wouldn't believe me" I said almost sadly causing Blake to sympathise.

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad." Boy was he wrong.

"I'm underground in the Circle of Cavan Institute for the future elite"

His face transformed into a look of pure horror "Scarlet! Don't you know how much danger you're in? That crosses the line. Do you have no sense of boundaries" Oh God, not this speech _again_. "Get out of there, You're gonna get yourself killed" He yelled frantically. "Or don't you care about that anymore? Oh God" he said closing his eyes, realising what I had trying to keep hidden. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, You don't do you? You just want to make them pay don't you?" He looked me in the eyes, well in the pixels. "You just want to end up with her, don't you?" I bit my lip and faintly nodded. "Scarlet, do you realise how reckless your being? This could be classified as self-harm" Oh _God._ A whole different lecture, lucky me. All of a sudden I got an amazing idea, I pressed the mute button.

Being a spy I could lip read him but it was a lot better without him actually talking, however he seemed to catch on.

_"Have you pressed mute? You muted me didn't you?" _He asked angrily

_"Who wouldn't?"_ I mouthed back amused before turning the sound on again.

"Listen Blake, I know you want to lecture me _all _night but tomorrow I have a hard day trying to not die, and both of us don't even know where I am so I'm gonna crash."

Blake yawned "you know the C.I.A are looking for you too."

"Really, huh! The joy of being Half British and half American, I guess. Night" And now Americas of limits too, because everyone just wants to get their hands on a teen spy!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if its getting really boring again, I have some things to tell you. In a few chapters there's gonna be a character from the book in although you'll see the book characters like zach at the very end of the book xxxxxxxxx Questions: Will Deb and Will make it out? Please tell me if you liked it xxxxxxx **


End file.
